marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emil Blonsky (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 10'-8" | Weight = 2,980lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Green and scaly skin | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Emil Blonsky, A.K.A. the Abomination, was one of the various supervillains locked up in the maximum security prison The Raft. When Loki attacked the Raft to get his hands on the DISK technology, he freed several of the imprisoned villains, including Abomination. Along with the other villains, Abomination proceeded to wreck havoc and fight the Avengers. After Loki had succesfully trapped the Avengers in DISKs, he recalled his army to their DISKs, including Abomination. Abomination's DISK was then given to Joel Murphy. When Spider-Man began to recruit the five children who had accidently received biocodes necessary to activate the DISKs, Joel and Abomination targeted Chris Taylor. They first took out a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent tracking Chris, then attacked the Taylor Appartment, where Spider-Man was just trying to convince Chris to join his quest. Although Chris managed to escape thanks to Iron Man, Abomination managed to capture Spider-Man. The captive Spider-Man was brought to the ship of the Celebrity Five, where Jessica and Edward had also been imprisoned. When the latter 2 escaped and freed Spider-Man along with Wasp's help, Joel Murphy once more send out Abomination to fight the Heroes, this time backed up by Diablo, M.O.D.O.K. and Whirlwind. Spider-Man managed to distract the villains long enough for Jesscia and Edward to escape, but was eventually defeated. When the other Avengers arrived, Abomination once more fought the Hulk. When it became clear however that they were loosing the battle, Loki ordered Abomination to destroy the ship, which he did. He was recalled to his DISK before Loki teleported himself and the Celebrity Five away to safety. When the X-Men and the Avengers' Partners attacked Loki's Castle, Abomination was one of the villains that tried to stop them, but was defeated and secured in a DISK. After Loki's defeat, his DISK was stolen by Mystique and delivered to Red Skull, who gave Abomination more power with the Dimension Sphere and made him a member of his new team, the Masters of Evil . As part of this new team, he was tasked by Red Skull with setting up one of the 5 bases for the Gaia Anchors with which Red Skull intended to destroy the world. Abomination set up his base in the ruins of the Raft, and took the Celebrity Five, who had now been drafted into Hydra, with him. Ed and Hulk came to the Raft to destroy the Gaia Anchor. Abomination confronted Ed and Power Man (whose DISK had been given to Ed by Joel Murphy) at the Gaia Anchor, and with his powerup from the Dimension Sphere easily defeated Ed's new hero. He also stole Ed's Build Up Plate for summoning the new Build Up Armor. Ed decided not the flee but instead faced Abomination head on and lured the villain into a power cable, which made him drop te plate. This allowed Ed to D-smash Hulk with the Power Up Armor in order to defeat Abomination and destroy the Gaia Anchor. Abomination was then D-secured by Ed. | Powers = Seemingly those of Emil Blonsky of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Emil Blonsky of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}